


Where You Wind Up

by Lopsided_Nebula



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm not sure which is the right tag for her, no editing, prompt based fic, sorta - Freeform, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Nebula/pseuds/Lopsided_Nebula
Summary: Too-Ticky was wandering.





	Where You Wind Up

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by @glitterman on tumblr  
> Prompt: soft tooticky and mymble, picking flowers, maybe first kiss, maybe they've been wives for years.

Too-ticky was walking. If asked where to she wouldn’t have had a definite answer. Not to anywhere particular, she didn’t think. she was more doing it for the sake of itself than anything else. She was enjoying the peace of the valley and that seemed like more than enough of a reason for the moment.

She eventually wandered into the wildflower fields. She stood on the edge of the field, just off the path she had been following before, taking in the sight. It was rather nice, she thought, maybe not quite as nice as the glistening winter snowscapes she tended to favor, but the sight of the dandelions and windflowers popping out from their green beds, the lady’s bedstraw waving in the breeze was a pleasant one. And there was something else she spotted out in the field, rustling and moving about, making a disturbance in the otherwise undulating field of flowers, though she couldn’t quite make out what it was at this distance.

She gamely set off to investigate, the springy greens a much better cushion underfoot than the hard cobble. A mystery, even a small one, was at the very least a tad more interesting than a stroll.   
As she got closer she saw who it was. She smiled, soft and slight.

“Hello Ms. Mymble, how does it go?“

The Mymble’s daughter, or Mymble as she preferred to be called smiled prettily over her shoulder, there was a slight redness in her cheeks from the windswept field and a large basket in her arms over half full with bluebells and daisies and the like. She had clearly been hard at work for a good while.

“Quite well, Ms. Too-ticky. The flowers are in full bloom today!”

Mymble gestured out into the field with enthusiasm, arm waving past the slightly trodded path Tooticky had made on her way over. Tooticky’s smile broadened unconsciously.

“I see they are,” 

Tooticky shifted her gaze to the basket. It looked rather heavy, being nearly half the size of Mymble herself. 

“Would you like some help?”

Her hand hovered over one of the handles of the basket, clarifying what she meant in her question but not taking it in her arms without Mymble’s agreement. She knew what it was to want to do a thing yourself for the sake of yourself and while she rather enjoyed the idea of an afternoon following Mymble around carrying her flower basket she wouldn’t want to prevent Mymble from her independence if that’s what she so wished.

Mymble hesitated for a long moment and Too-ticky was nearly ready to retract her offer, not wanting to make her friend have to find a polite way to decline. 

“Are you certain? I don’t want to trouble you and I’m managing well enough on my own.”

She gestured over the bright bounty in her basket with no small hint of pride in her countenance. 

Too-ticky huffed a small laugh under her breath. It was the other sort of politeness behind Mymble’s hesitation. That was alright then.

“I’m sure enough. I don’t have anything else planned with my day.”

Mymble slumped a little in slight relief. It really was a very large basket.

“Besides, I can’t think of a better way to enjoy my afternoon than in a wildflower field.”

Too-ticky tilted her head slightly in Mymble’s direction as she hefted the basket up in her arms with a quiet ‘uffta’. She let a puckish smile shape her mouth just a little.

“Or better company to do so with.”

She shifted the basket in her arms to stabilize her grip as she pretended not to notice how Mymble’s wind-reddened cheeks had gotten even redder after her comment. 

“Now where are we going with the basket Ms. Mymble, this is your endeavor, lead the way.”

Mymble fluttered her arms a little, thoughts seeming to momentarily have stuttered to a halt. 

“W-well, I believe...hmm”

She scanned the nearby area of the field. She fidgeted with the bow in her scarf as she looked out, ribbon twisting around her small fingers, leaving slight dirt smudges on the faded pink material. There was some fraying along the edges. It must be her ‘work-bow’ Tooticky thought with pleased amusement. Mymble’s eyes darted from the field to the being beside her, so quick Tooticky might not have noticed if she hadn’t already been watching Mymble so intently.

“I do think I see some goldenrod right over there, that would be perfect.”

Too-ticky nodded, she saw what Mymble meant, there was a large patch of the tall gold tufted bloom a scant twenty feet away. She gestured forward with her head, indicating that Mymble should go first and slightly dislodging her hat in the process. As a delayed action it fell forward, partially obscuring her vision just as Mymble stepped in front of her to lead the way.

Too-ticky considered her predicament for a moment before giving a mental shrug and simply leaned her head back far enough that she could see the path in front of her and a bit of Mymble’s heel as she followed behind her. 

Mymble didn’t notice her predicament until they had nearly reached the goldenrod patch, when she looked back to tell Too-ticky where to set the basket.

“Oh really, why didn’t you say anything?”

Mymble reached up on her tiptoes to adjust the black cap for Too-ticky, pushing it back on her head to reveal her eyes looking down on her, sparkling with quiet mirth. 

“I thought I might see what happened.”

Their faces were rather close, Too-ticky realized. She also realized that she didn’t really mind. She saw how a loose hair from Mymble’s usually pristine bun drifted down to touch her nose, making Mymble wrinkle her nose unconsciously. No, she thought, she really didn’t mind at all. 

Mymble shortly finished righting her hat and straightening out Too-ticky’s flyaway hair. A useless venture if Too-ticky had ever heard one, to be sure. She stepped back to examine her handiwork.

“Perfect!”

Too-ticky smiled again, she tilted her head to the side as if to show off her profile and winked.

“I’m glad you think so.”

She couldn’t keep a straight face for long, as soon as she caught Mymble’s eye she had to duck her head, shoulders shaking in deep hearty laughter that mixed quite nicely with Mymble’s jingling one.

Once they had finished giggling, Too-ticky turned to set the basket down beside her. When she looked up Mymble had gotten a sharp look in her eye that Tooticky knew meant she was considering something quite intently.

“No,”

She mumbled, staring at Too-ticky quite intently. She tapped her dainty, dirt-smudged finger on her chin, leaving a small smear of soil stuck to her that she paid no mind to. 

“...Not quite perfect” 

Too-ticky didn’t have time to be hurt by her words before Mymble was digging into her basket, mumbling to herself, a single foot on the ground, the other delicately pointing up in the air as she balanced precariously.

“Aha!”

She popped out of the basket as suddenly as she had dove in, the action giving Too-ticky a very clear reminder that Little My was definitely her sister.

She turned to Too-ticky, a single grey wood violet clutched by the stem in her small hand. She reached up slowly, hesitant now, waiting for Too-ticky to pull back or say no. 

Too-ticky did neither of these things. Instead, she crouched slightly and leaned her head forward so Mymble might reach easier.

Mymble gently parted Too-ticky’s freshly arranged hair so that she might tuck the wood violet behind her ear. 

“…perfect”

She said this softly. Staring into Too-ticky’s blue-grey eyes, now at equal height with hers, with a sort of realization dawning in them. 

Before either of them knew what she had done Mymble darted up and placed a butterfly soft peck of a kiss on Too-ticky’s forehead, right below her blonde bangs and just above the top of the bridge of her nose.

Too-ticky blinked, startled. She slowly reached up to touch the spot, then the tip of her ear where the wood violet still rested. She smiled, face bright red, watching Mymble who had already turned, bustling over to the goldenrod furiously chattering about this and that in a futile attempt to hide how red her own face had grown.

You never know, she thought, where you might find yourself until you’re there.

Mymble was tugging at a particularly stubborn goldenrod base, seeming to have forgotten the shears that lay beside the basket.

She thought she would like where she was ending up.

Too-ticky joined Mymble at the goldenrod. And if their hands brushed more often than they might have otherwise or if they caught each other stealing looks between the flower buds? Well that was just fine with Too-ticky. Yes, just fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing this. Please leave comments and kudos I really appreciate it. If you wanna chat I'm @lopsidednebula on tumblr! Have a nice day!


End file.
